1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a method of forming a semiconductor package with a heat spreader.
2. Related Art
Heat is generated by an integrated circuit (IC) die during operation. If inadequately removed, the heat generated by the die may cause the device to fail or to perform erratically. As such, heat spreaders are often incorporated into semiconductor packages to improve the thermal performance of the IC.